


支索

by Christywalks



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Stephen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “奥布雷舰长突然进入发情期了。”他语气平淡地对屋子里脸色同样立刻变得通红的几个人宣布，“我猜海军对这种事有一套必须要执行的惯例？所以在我看看他有没有其他问题的时候都行动起来吧，我们没多少时间可以浪费了。”





	支索

**Author's Note:**

> *突然想写ABO，突然就写了嘿嘿嘿嘿，而且是我最爱的AB。我真的爱AB，不知道为什么。顺便本来写这篇是想写肉，结果写到最后肉反而成了最最最无关紧要的东西（自我反省）
> 
> *两万两千字一发完，背景仍然设定在第三本HMS Surprise（但我已经看完第五本啦诶嘿）
> 
> *人名地名船名都是我瞎翻的
> 
> *懒得挑错别字了，请见谅

“这是你的最后一副药剂，布兰登先生，喝下去之后你就可以离开医疗舱了。”

站在他面前神情拘谨的男孩在他说完这句话之后脸色略微苍白了些，哪怕脸颊上因这几日以来的高热而尚未完全消退的红晕也无法掩盖住他的失落，但在对上斯蒂芬严厉的浅色眼睛后他的喉结上下波动片刻，随即举起手里的杯子将斯蒂芬亲手为他调制的药剂。斯蒂芬亲自品尝过这款药剂有多难以下咽，所以他的目光随着男孩两口就喝干了杯子里深棕色的液体柔和了下来。

“用我的手绢吧。”他在布兰登抬手用手背去擦拭嘴边的药渍时从外套口袋里翻扯出那块已经被他遗忘许久的布料，在递出去之前甚至思考了片刻这样做是否真的比直接用手背擦嘴要更卫生。但男孩已经诚惶诚恐地接过了手绢，仿佛那是封从将军委员会寄出来的委任书，用它小心沾了沾嘴角后就紧紧攥在手心里。

“我回去好好洗过之后再还给您。”男孩的声音因高烧而沙哑，却仍然不失柔和，他额前的黑色卷发也随着点头行礼的动作而轻轻弹动。他看起来像极了文艺复兴时期油画上常伴圣子与圣母身侧的天使——斯蒂芬接着医疗舱灯笼里微弱的光线打量着自己这位病人——轮廓柔美圆润，一双水汪汪的大眼睛天真且不安，打卷的黑色头发垂落在象牙般细腻的肌肤上。这样的肌肤和他接诊过的其他病人截然不同，是从未经历过风吹日晒、劳苦工作以及战争洗礼才得以存留下来的馈赠，经由上帝之手毫无修改的原始之作。这在一艘皇家海军的战船上极为罕见，似乎更应出现在白金汉宫或者巴斯的矿泉厅，被更多光鲜亮丽的人与物围绕其中，可这也并非是斯蒂芬第一次见识到这样挤在其他粗鲁的水手中间，如同一颗落入砂砾堆的珍珠。事实上，据他所知，英国皇家海军的每艘船上都至少有这样一位柔美无暇的少年，高级别的船上一共能带三个；至于将军才得以指挥的旗舰，这样的少年——甚至少女——能够坐满一张桌子。

“没事，你留着吧，人总有需要一块好手帕的时候。”斯蒂芬咽下每当想到这个话题便总会冲至嘴边的一声叹息，继续抬头打量着眼前的男孩；哪怕对方比他略高了两英寸，他还是觉得布兰登只是个孩子，毕竟他还不到十七岁，才刚刚分化出性别——

分化成一个何其不幸的Omega。

“那我……医生，我以后还会不会再发烧？我之前听人说Omega的身体都特别虚弱，发烧是常有的事”

斯蒂芬看得出布兰登只是因为不愿立刻离开医疗舱而没话找话，但他准许了这种浪费自己时间的行为：“如果我没有判断错的话——我也很少判断出错——你这几天的高烧应该和你的性别没有特别大的关系，而是要归咎于南纬四十度冰冷潮湿的海风。那些经常发烧的Omega也并非因为体质或者性别而如此不幸，而是因为他们过于粗暴或者冷漠的Alpha；缺衣少食和心情抑郁往往和疾病更密不可分。”

他花了片刻时间短暂考虑是否应该将如此残酷的事实就这样清楚明白摊开在这个年仅十七岁的孩子面前，但他脑海中更清醒理智的那根弦警告他说没人会在意一艘战舰上的Omega究竟有多年幼无知；更不如说他们的命运在被分配到战舰上的那刻已经被决定好了，更早清楚自己的未来说不定能让他之后接受得更轻松一些。

男孩的脸色因斯蒂芬不受控制变得尖利的声音更白了几分，可他仿佛突然想到了什么，脸颊转瞬变得飞红。“哦，可是奥布雷舰长绝对不会那么做的，不是吗！我听到那些水手说，奥布雷舰长很不喜欢用鞭子呢！”

话题突然转向杰克，斯蒂芬默然调整了一下思绪才接上话：“没错，奥布雷舰长的确是海军里少有的仁慈的舰长，但你必须明白承担舰长以及其他军官的发情期和偷懒耍滑的水手挨鞭子是截然不同的事情。”

“可是——可是奥布雷舰长无论如何都不可能让我缺衣少食吧？”布兰登一双眼睛瞪得老大，眼神里的恐慌让斯蒂芬咽下了其余更残酷的说教，只是长叹了口气。

“不，他不会的，布兰登先生。”但他也只是这次航行任务的舰长，而你还会遇到下一个，再一个，直至你因为年老体衰而被彻底抛弃，抑或在生产根本不被接受的孩子时大出血而死；因为哪怕出生于上层社会的Omega都只能毫无尊严地活在这个世界上，任凭家族将自己像奴隶一样贩卖给其他Alpha，更不要说你这样一艘战舰上用来给高级军官应急的物件，一个被其他人无情称作——

“屁股男孩终于不缠着医生了，再缠下去可真太不像话了。”斯蒂芬当天下午在医疗舱整理药品柜的时候听到一个因为摔断了胳膊而躺在吊床里的水手对自己同样负伤的同伴用直达他耳畔的私语说道。

“看样子他已经迫不及待要爬上戈迪洛克斯的床了。”回话的人同样压低了嗓子，但杰克的外号还是随着粗声粗气的回答钻进了斯蒂芬的耳朵，“而且看他那副每天做白日梦的样子，说不定还妄想着以后当奥布雷夫人呢！”

斯蒂芬因听到那个令他深恶痛绝的外号而升起的怒火在第二名水手的回话之后仿佛被船舱外冰冷刺骨的海水瞬间浇灭了；他只感到一阵彻骨的悲哀，期间夹杂自己身为Beta甚至无法改变任何现状的无能为力。这和尽全力推翻拿破仑暴政以及支持加泰罗尼亚独立全然不同：地域与种族的分歧也许终有一天能够通过政治手段化解，可是性别——他不知道究竟怎样的力量才能推翻自上帝创造世界以来便根深蒂固几千年的刻板印象以及粗暴对待，所到之处从最文明开化的欧洲城市一直到仍然茹毛饮血的蕞尔小国莫不如是。所以与此同时他能做的似乎只有尽全力抚慰前来寻找他诊治的Omega病人，或者在其他Beta当着他的面取笑Omega的时候出声制止——在惊奇号上他只花了不到一个月的时间就摆明了自己在这件事上的立场，而那些和他一起出航过好几次的船员，索菲号或者重峰号上的熟面孔更是清楚知道医生对所有的Omega都极为照顾。

可是杰克——斯蒂芬想到这里又叹了口气。他太了解杰克了，知道有些事情最好不要随便当着自己朋友的面提起，除非他想再在早饭或者晚饭的餐桌旁边因为大声争执而和对方生一肚子气。杰克当然不是个粗暴的Alpha——布兰登之前所说的完全正确——但他却是个努力把海军各种各样的规矩传统都尽力事实到底的人，无论那样的传统有多么愚昧无知。在他的眼中Omega就该好好待在家里，满足Alpha的一切需求，无论发情期与否；而随船的Omega则更是工具中的工具，没有需求时甚至不如一块压舱石有用处，而一旦发情期超出他的预料突然降临，他就会把那个已经在船舱里不见天日藏了几个月甚至一年多的男孩扯到自己的床上，脱下裤子满足欲望，再把对方打包送回原本的地方。

虽然斯蒂芬还未曾有幸（或者不幸）目睹过杰克的这一面——因为皇家海军为了保证自己的舰队能够在各个大洋之上所向披靡，从几个世纪前就开始研究能够抑制Alpha发情的药剂，从而确保了近三十年前对荷兰的完全胜利，但斯蒂芬作为医生以及杰克最亲密的朋友一直对杰克的身体隐有担忧。按照欧洲男性Alpha的普通标准，杰克到这个岁数还没有正式的结合伴侣实在是太不正常了；从十二岁开始就在海上飘荡很大程度上减少了他遇见Omega的机会，根据《皇家海军军官结合调查记录》，海军军官的结合时间普遍比其他男性Alpha要迟五至八年，但杰克绝对是单身汉中的翘楚，斯蒂芬根本想不通他怎样一口气撑到现在还不结合——实话说，几年前在马洪港相遇的时候他就已经有些惊讶了，并且满心以为杰克会在索菲号之后立刻安顿下来，找个结合伴侣，毕竟那个时候正好是海军军官们结合的黄金年龄。

可是杰克并没有。斯蒂芬曾想过，如果雷恩斯福德的威廉姆斯小姐不是Beta，而是和她的相貌一样甜美诱人的Omega，那么杰克会不会真的就此找到自己的结合伴侣；男性Alpha和女性Beta的结合因为Omega数量稀少的原因并非罕见，斯蒂芬自己就听说过英国海军里有好几对，况且陆地上的法则也和大海之上完全不同：在陆地上一名男性Alpha绅士可以随心所欲在Omega以及Beta中挑选自己的伴侣，但在海上Alpha军官强迫Beta进行结合或者Beta水手骚扰船上特别安置的Omega却要依照《战争条令》处以最轻鞭刑直至最终绞死的惩罚。也许杰克是因为海军几百年来的传统才打心底抗拒和一名Beta结合？

但斯蒂芬的这些疑问仅仅属于他自己；正如杰克从不过问他为何对每艘船上的Omega都如此关心，斯蒂芬也不会去主动质疑杰克在这件事上的执着——尤其不会在目前这般恶劣的环境之下。惊奇号正在杰克的指挥下不断向南前行，气温一日冷过一日，哪怕在斯蒂芬毫无经验的眼睛里惊奇号的桅杆都随时会被南纬四十度的狂风巨浪所折断，更别提那些日日在甲板上忧心忡忡窃窃私语的水手。他能做的只有待在医疗舱等待随时就职那些从桅杆平台上掉下来摔断胳膊和腿的可怜人，同时为船上所有Alpha军官做好万全的准备，哪怕在最险峻的时候也能立刻也能随时就位。

据他所知惊奇号的一副斯图尔顿先生已经和一名Omega成婚多年，而他散发出的Alpha信息素也随着年龄和结合时间增长而逐渐减少，一两副药剂就可以轻松压制下去；普林斯的信息素要略微强盛一些——他还是个新婚燕尔的Alpha，在接下来的这段时间里也许需要紧密关注；至于刚刚被提升为执行三副的巴宾顿，斯蒂芬通常来说非常痛恨他一到某个港口就管不住自己裤子的恶习，但他不得不承认这样的宣泄能够很大程度上舒缓信息素的积累，再加上药剂的辅助完全可以抑制住Alpha的发情期。

可是杰克——曾经同样管不住自己裤子的杰克——事到如今斯蒂芬却根本想不起对方上一次从某个街角的妓院醉醺醺地回到船上，甚至对站在街道旁边身上喷满Omega信息素的妓女们抛媚眼是什么时候了；可与此同时斯蒂芬却并没有察觉到杰克身上有那些不适，对方全然没有表现出Alpha发情期之前那些经典的易怒、焦躁不安以及强烈的领地意识，他看起来仍然是自己兴致高涨、和蔼可亲的老朋友，哪怕因为最近惊险的航行斯蒂芬很少能够见到他，更别提面对面坐下来说几句话。

但也许斯蒂芬的双眼又一次被身为海军军官的不确定性所蒙蔽了：一艘战舰上的舰长时时刻刻都是易怒以及焦躁不安的；至于领地意识——整艘船都是他的地盘，他根本不需要和其他Alpha进行争斗。身为舰长的朋友斯蒂芬感到由衷的担忧，但身为一名医生他却乐于有机会能够记录下来像杰克这样的特殊案例；但同时他也得出结论，在能够进一步搜集证据之前所有的推论都是不合逻辑的，他也许的确应该尽快好好检查一下杰克的身体，但若是惊奇号因为她的舰长去做了个身体检查就被吹断了桅杆沉了底，那也太得不偿失了。

***

然而杰克的身体出现异常的迅猛程度还是远超斯蒂芬的预期。堪堪半天之后，在早晨的当值响六遍钟的时候，睡在自己办公室吊床上的斯蒂芬就被头顶堪比战备状态的喧哗吵醒了；但还没等他因缺少咖啡因而迷糊的大脑彻底清醒过来，房间的门就被一个战战兢兢的海军陆战队士兵一把推开，来人用颤抖的声音通知他说普林斯先生希望马图林医生能立刻前往舰长的休息舱。

这是个想到不同寻常的口令：能够请人去舰长休息舱的按理说只有舰长自己。斯蒂芬的心因此在用最快的速度穿戴好衣物并抓过自己的药品箱冲出门的过程中无法控制地沉了下去。在真正见到杰克之前他想象出了太多种可能：因海浪而落水，在下落的时候因撞击而昏迷溺水；桅杆被强风折断，杰克恰好没能躲开而被砸破了脑壳；甚至这么多年以来的警告和劝导全部化为泡影——杰克脑子里的某根血管决定在这样关键的时刻把自己堵死，而斯蒂芬那拥有庞大身躯却仍然能够手脚利落爬桅杆的朋友终于变成了一滩堆在床上的脂肪。

但他的这些担忧在踏进舰长休息舱的那一刻就全都被抛在脑后；斯蒂芬因为自己的如释重负甚至对着房间里数量众多的慌乱身影露出不合时宜的笑容：他一连收获了好几枚夹杂怒火的瞪视，其中像只老母鸡一样站在杰克的吊床旁边喃喃自语的基里克尤为显眼，但斯蒂芬只是朝随便他们点了点头，然后看向站在旁边因紧张而一个劲搓手的普林斯。

“告诉我究竟发生了什么。”他说，并没有急着去查看杰克。

普林斯立刻用斯蒂芬从未听过的急促语气重述了一遍几分钟前甲板上令人胆战心惊的一幕：杰克在甲板上待了整整一夜，刚和自己交完班，正准备回来休息的时候突然一头栽倒，大家连忙把他抬了回来，然后传唤了医生。他讲述的这些和斯蒂芬想象的基本一致，尤其众人因杰克昏迷而手足无措的样子，再加上眼前这几张一眨不眨盯着他看的焦急脸庞，斯蒂芬轻咳了一声，决定还是立刻让大家也都放宽心为好。

“我知道甲板上不能没有人，所以你可以回去继续值班了，普林斯先生，因为奥布雷舰长并无大碍。”

“可是，医生——”

“你难道没有闻到吗？汤姆·普林斯，要是你家舰长看到你遇上这么一点小事慌成这个样子，绝对不会有多开心。”

“闻到……什么？——哦！”普林斯低头瞪大眼睛盯着斯蒂芬一脸疑惑，但他的眼睛突然瞪得更圆了，“哦！”他又叫了一声，然后从额头刷的一下红到衬衣下面露出来的下巴。在其他人更为疑惑且焦急的目光中他朝斯蒂芬结结巴巴道了谢，然后立刻夺门而出。

“到底怎么了啊，医生！”还没等普林斯靴子的咚咚声从门口彻底消散，站在他们身后的邦登就已经迫不及待地嚷出声。斯蒂芬回头扫了一眼屋子里的面孔，意识到这些人也许的确没有普林斯天生的好嗅觉。

“奥布雷舰长突然进入发情期了。”他语气平淡地对屋子里脸色同样立刻变得通红的几个人宣布，“我猜海军对这种事有一套必须要执行的惯例？所以在我看看他有没有其他问题的时候都行动起来吧，我们没多少时间可以浪费了。”

舰长舱里的其他人立刻变得忙乱起来，比斯蒂芬之前在下层甲板听到的还要喧闹，但他只是抓着自己的药品箱穿过团团转的人群走到杰克的吊床旁边，第一次将目光落在自己朋友的脸上。斯蒂芬能在进门的瞬间就判断出杰克进入发情期是得益于他天生就比其他Beta都更敏锐，而凑近之后那股仅属于杰克的味道则更为强烈：浓郁粗犷的海盐味道下面隐含着一丝半缕梨子的味道，和他们在梅尔布雷居所花园里梨树结出的果实一样清新香甜。

“杰克？”他轻声呼唤着自己的朋友，又把自己冰冷的手搭在杰克红通通的额头上，看到对方的眉头不耐烦地抽动了一下。昏厥以及高烧是一部分Alpha因发情期被长期抑制拖延从而极度渴望结合的初段表现，如果这是在陆地上他甚至不需要做什么，只要等着杰克醒过来就好，然后把能够在此时抚慰他的Omega送到他的身边。可杰克此刻毕竟是一艘战舰的核心灵魂，他的突然昏厥——无论原因如何——必定令所有人都人心惶惶，所以斯蒂芬还是从药品箱中取出了能够短时间抑制发情并让人恢复心智的药剂，然后让基里克把杰克的上半身半拖半拽支撑了起来。杰克虽然意识模糊但还可以吞咽，而药剂难闻的味道也加速了他的清醒；几分钟过后那双布满血丝的蓝眼睛就睁开后瞪向斯蒂芬，扩散的瞳孔清晰可见。

“——斯蒂芬！”杰克似乎完全搞不清楚自己怎么突然躺在了吊床上，但仍然对自己的朋友绽开灿烂的笑容，可斯蒂芬却没给他闲聊的机会，而是抢在前面几句话解释清楚了杰克目前的状况。“你刚才服下的药剂只能短暂抑制发情产生的种种弊端——究竟怎样的弊端想必你比我更清楚——所以在这段时间里你有什么要做的吗？需要让人传话给斯图尔顿还有普林斯吗？”

杰克的笑容略微黯淡了一些，但他还是强打精神争分夺秒利用了意识清醒的最后时间：一副斯图尔顿被叫来全权委托了接下来几天惊奇号的指挥权，直到杰克的生理与心理状况都能够重新指挥为止。但他的意识清醒在短短的几分钟肉眼可见地衰退，到了最后斯蒂芬几乎痛苦地注视着杰克控制不住自己对同样身为Alpha的斯图尔顿发出愤怒的嘶声。

“好了，就此为止吧。”他在杰克挤出最后一句吩咐之后立刻把一副赶出了舰长的休息舱；原先占据了休息舱后半截的斯坦霍普先生和他的随从们早就在斯蒂芬判定杰克进入发情期之后就已经被礼貌地请出去了，因为斯坦霍普先生哪怕再斯文礼貌也是个不折不扣的Alpha，留在另一个处于发情期的Alpha附近对两个人都有危险。亚特金斯先生虽然一如既往牢骚不断，但对于斯蒂芬来说杰克永远比“他们家大人的福祉”重要一万倍。

在另一番骚乱之后舰长休息舱终于恢复了平静，只剩下躺在吊床上的杰克、斯蒂芬以及站在角落里用焦急目光盯着他们看的基里克。杰克的发情在刚才短暂的抑制之后更为汹涌地席卷重来，原本就布满血丝的双眼几乎赤红，每当斯蒂芬用冰冷的手碰触他烧红的额头时，他就抑制不住地浑身颤抖，然后从吊床上艰难地仰起头撞向斯蒂芬的手，带着某种动物才有的急切与乖顺。

“好了，好了。”斯蒂芬只觉得自己安慰杰克的语气也像极了曾经安慰那些在加泰罗尼亚城堡的周边野地里因漫步而受伤的动物，“我已经派人去叫布兰登了，他马上就过来。”

“斯蒂芬——”杰克的嗓子里发出一声斯蒂芬从未听过的哀怨呻吟，看起来想要说什么却因为意识不清醒而捉不到恰当的词语。斯蒂芬叹了口气，打心底希望这样令人痛苦的发情期赶紧过去，用手轻轻揉着杰克在如此潮湿冰冷的空气里仍然不断冒汗的额角，感受着自己朋友身上一波又一波的信息素海浪一般拍打在他的身上。凑得足够近之后梨子的味道几乎要胜过海盐的咸苦，而斯蒂芬注视着杰克烧红的眼睛，再一次感叹他在各种方面都与其他Alpha截然不同的发情期。发情期中的Alpha会褪去一切人类社会给予的文明礼仪，剩下的只有远古时期流传下来的野兽本能；除去自己的猎物——也就是Omega之外，他们不会再认得任何人，并且会径直攻击所有侵犯自己领地的人，而这一切疯狂只有在完成交配之后才会彻底散去。可是杰克却和斯蒂芬之前见过甚至照顾过的Alpha全然不同，他在药剂的支撑下维持了相当可观时间的清醒，而哪怕现在他也允许了斯蒂芬以及基里克留在自己的领地里，没有展现出攻击的架势。斯蒂芬怀疑这是否因为他们两个和杰克接触的时间足够长，Beta原本就不算明显的信息素已经被杰克的彻底同化；但哪怕被杰克的信息素从头到尾包裹起来，斯蒂芬却仍然能够嗅到属于自己的那股雪茄的苦味。

在思考这些的同时他的手一直没停，而杰克的痛苦似乎因为他抚慰而略微有所缓解，喉咙里的呻吟的频率逐渐降了下来。没过多久急匆匆的脚步声从舱门外传来，斯蒂芬转头看到布兰登喘着粗气站在外面：男孩和昨天比起来焕然一新，从头到脚都彻底洗刷过一遍，头发甚至还滴着水，而他脸上的表情紧张又期待，双眼闪闪发亮。

“你来了，布兰登先生。”斯蒂芬语气平缓，“接下来你要做什么不需要我再说了吧？”

男孩立刻点了点头，然后轻手轻脚走到吊床旁边，用一种几近虔诚的目光看向他的舰长。而杰克的状态几乎在布兰登刚一进门的时候就已经有了极其分明的变化：他原本半合拢的眼睛猛然睁开，极度扩散的瞳孔扫向Omega所在的方向，而鼻孔也因为贪婪地摄取信息素而不停张合。

“很好。”斯蒂芬也满意地点了点头，“但我还想再加一句：作为Omega你的身体结构足以承担奥布雷舰长发情期的需要，但这并不代表在最开始不痛苦——尤其作为你的第一次来说。如果你需要的话我可以给你提前服一点鸦片酊来缓解痛苦。”

布兰登看上去又一次被斯蒂芬的话吓到了，他一张小脸煞白，结结巴巴根本听不清在说什么。墙角里的基里克大声哼了一声，然后走过来站在他和斯蒂芬中间。“先生，”他对斯蒂芬说，“没必要费那个心，咱们赶紧出去吧，大人已经等不及了。”

杰克的确已经等不及了；他已经从吊床上半坐起身，开始下意识脱自己的衬衣了。斯蒂芬只扫了一眼自己朋友的状况就决定听从基里克的建议，虽然他作为医生本应该尽全力让杰克这场来势汹汹的发情更舒适平稳一些，但心底某些私密的情绪令他不愿如此直面自己朋友无法控制的狰狞兽欲。于是他和基里克匆匆跨出舰长休息舱，把门牢牢合上，然后打发走了在门口值班的海军陆战队士兵，两个人一左一右站在门口。哪怕隔着门板斯蒂芬都能听到杰克越来越粗重的喘气声，可这次他却不能当着基里克的面把蜡球塞进自己的耳朵——他的职业道德也不允许自己这样做。但这样的情形还是尴尬得滑稽：几年前在重峰号上斯蒂芬曾反思过一艘战舰是否就是一个小小的宫廷，舰长作为主宰高居其上，任凭臣子们讨他的欢心；而现在他的确有种在在土耳其或者中国的宫廷里伺候皇帝临幸妃子的弄臣之感。

然而这样的尴尬却没能持续太久——确切地说，短得令人惊讶：斯蒂芬甚至还没在心底用大提琴拉完一整首巴赫的G大调大提琴独奏，门板后面的舱房里就突然传来一声闷响，仿佛有什么东西极重地摔在了地板上；斯蒂芬和基里克面面相觑，正想着别是屋子里的两个人因为动作激烈从吊床里直接翻出来了，杰克的大嗓门就轰隆隆惊雷一般响了起来：

“斯蒂芬——斯蒂芬！”

斯蒂芬皱起眉头，应声转身准备开门，但门却被人从里面猛地拉开了。他抬头惊讶地发现冲出来的人竟然是布兰登，男孩头发凌乱，满脸泪痕，露出来的额头上还有一块显眼的红肿。

“这究竟是怎么了？”斯蒂芬抬手轻轻碰了碰布兰登的伤，而男孩的眼泪立刻流得更凶了。身边的基里克已经冲进去看看自家舰长仍然暴跳如雷的究竟有什么需求，而这给了斯蒂芬片刻询问的时机，只可惜布兰登的抽噎严重影响了他所说内容的可识别度，哪怕再怎样是破译密码方面的高手，听到最后斯蒂芬也只大致明白杰克“让他滚”，然后一个劲地喊医生进去。

“我不想就这么回底层甲板。”男孩的这句话倒是说得明白易懂，“医生，我能去医疗舱待一会吗？”

“去吧，孩子。”斯蒂芬在房间里杰克一声声的怒吼中维持冷静，“叫我的助手麦克亚历斯特先生给你额头上的伤口上一点药，然后你想待多久就待多久——说不定一会还得要你再过来才行。”

说完他急匆匆进了门，而且没忘记在身后关上门板，稍微阻挡一下杰克的声音，虽然他怀疑整艘船从艏楼到艉楼没人听不见。只不过暴怒的叫喊在他进门之后就立刻得到了缓解，斯蒂芬惊讶地站在门口，看着浑身光溜溜的杰克在基里克同样双目圆睁的瞪视中从吊床上带着重复过千万次的熟练度一跃而下，冲到门边把自己直接扑倒在地板上，然后鼻尖在被衬衣和领巾紧紧裹住的脖子上拱来拱去。

“杰克！”斯蒂芬被将近十六英石的雄壮身体径直压在地板上，差点一口气没喘上来被活生生压死；但等终于回过神之后他满脸通红地察觉到杰克因发情而完全勃起的坚硬阴茎正隔着马裤戳在自己的小腹上，那种位置再加上杰克其他种种表现都只能说明一件事。

“上帝保佑。”斯蒂芬对着舰长休息舱的天花板喃喃自语，然后在杰克庞大身躯的压迫下费劲地望向仍然木头人一般站在吊床旁边看着地板上两人的基里克，“拽着你的懒屁股过来，”他的语气终于失去了冷静与耐心，“如果你不想你家舰长在下一次颠簸的时候撞破脑壳，就过来帮我一把，把他重新架回吊床上。”

事实证明两个Beta想要制服一个因发情而癫狂且体格大得多的Alpha简直是痴心妄想，如果不是基里克躲得快，他额头上的肿块肯定要比布兰登的糟糕得多。但在斯蒂芬的嗓音粗粝的尖声命令中基里克还是嘟囔着把杰克的身体稍微拽开了一些，给了斯蒂芬能够从杰克身下扭转身体翻滚出去的机会。杰克痛苦的呻吟声一离开斯蒂芬就重新归位，但这次斯蒂芬已经顾不及理会他了；他摇摇晃晃地站起身，用这辈子最快的速度脱掉身上所有的衣物，从他的药品箱里取出了某个细长颈的小瓶子之后一丝不挂翻上了杰克的吊床。

“你可以离开了，基里克——虽然如果你能够通知麦克亚历斯特，让他为直肠撕裂伤做好准备的话，我不胜感激——对，你可以放开奥布雷舰长了，我相信他会直接冲过来。”

杰克的确直接冲了过来，翻身上床的时候差点没把斯蒂芬再次压成一滩肉泥。惊讶到呆滞的基里克看起来有一万个问题想问，可是眼前两位光溜溜躺在一起的先生却让他立刻闭上嘴冲出了房间。舰长的吊床和其他人的完全不同，更像一口挂在空中摇摇晃晃的——棺材，斯蒂芬不得不遗憾地做出如此判断，但也给了他和杰克足够的空间，让他们可以从头到脚紧紧贴在一起却不被对方闷死。

“杰克，我亲爱的，”斯蒂芬在杰克一边喘着粗气一边在他裸露的脖子和肩膀上乱啃时艰难地说，“给我一点时间，我只需要几分钟，不然你肯定会弄伤我的。”

他没期待发情的Alpha还剩下多少理智，但杰克的表现却再次推翻他的判断：他的嗓子里发出一声不情愿的呜咽，但乱啃乱拱的动作却没之前那样急切了。斯蒂芬道了一声谢，在杰克身边半跪着躬起身体，用手肘支撑住自己，然后打开了那个被他带上吊床的细长颈瓶子。气味浓郁的精油立刻流满手指，斯蒂芬全然不管被弄脏的床铺，立刻将略微颤抖的手探向身后的穴口。作为医生他自然明白各个性别的生理结构，但理论与这种级别的实践显然是两回事，再加上身旁杰克滚烫身体造成的干扰，斯蒂芬尚未完全康复的手抖得更厉害了。

就在这时他的手腕被几根比他粗重得多的手指紧紧握住了；斯蒂芬睁开因疼痛而眯起来的眼睛，看到杰克的蓝眼睛正在近到失焦的地方瞪着他，而在深处斯蒂芬惊讶地看到了自己无比熟悉的老朋友，而不只是彻彻底底的原始欲望。杰克也随着他的动作半坐起身趴在他的身后，鼻尖仍然牢牢挂在他的肩膀上散发信息素的性腺旁边，但他空闲的那只手却从斯蒂芬手里拿过了小瓶子。因角度原因斯蒂芬看不到杰克在自己身后捣鼓什么，但对方的用意却不言而喻，于是他瘫软下来，把脸埋在手臂里，等待着后穴被进一步开拓占有。

片刻后比他肠道还要热的手指沾满精油闯了进来，朝各个方向肆无忌惮横冲直撞，但斯蒂芬已经满心感激杰克竟然还有耐心用手指给他再做一做扩张，而不是直接提枪硬上。Beta男性的甬道能够自动分泌的润滑剂要比Omega的少接近七成，再加上生产的重任一般都落在Omega以及Beta女性身上，代代进化之后能够扩张的弹性也下降到几乎和Alpha同样的水准。趴在这里的人如果换成布兰登或者其他任何一名Omega，杰克说不定已经释放出了最初一波痛苦，而不是仍然在用坚硬滚烫的阴茎一个劲地戳着斯蒂芬的后腰。

“好了，亲爱的，来吧，别再憋着了。”斯蒂芬回身从杰克手中抽出那个已经见底的小瓶子，然后抬起另一只手碰了碰杰克的脸。一直瞪大眼睛注视着他的杰克在温柔的碰触下露出半个熟悉的笑容，但斯蒂芬还没来得及为杰克的自控力而惊讶，他就被对方一扑之下重新压回吊床上，紧接着尺寸与热度都无比惊人的龟头就猛地戳进了穴口。即便经过精油的润滑与短暂的扩张斯蒂芬仍然疼得倒吸了口气，紧紧抓住身下床单的手指再次颤抖起来，可身后的杰克此刻已经察觉不到他的痛苦了，对方仍然在持续挺进，力道毫不见衰退，直至他连根进入斯蒂芬的体内；斯蒂芬正打算深吸口气迎接接下来或许力道更猛的抽插，杰克却突然一口咬在他的性腺上，然后仿佛高烧时控制不住剧烈颤抖着射了出来。

斯蒂芬的眼睛在感受到杰克的释放时立刻像盒盖一样弹开了，他不敢置信地费力扭头看向仍然在自己耳边高声喘气的杰克，伸手覆在对方汗涔涔的侧脸上。杰克从喉咙深处哼了一声，再次彻底压下来，这次却是因为发情期体能消耗过大而导致的疲倦，几个呼吸的功夫如雷的鼾声就震得斯蒂芬耳朵发麻，与此同时他们的身体甚至还亲密地连在一起。

“杰克，杰克！”斯蒂芬推了推压在自己身上的庞然大物，挣扎着稍微错开身之后仔细注视着杰克半压在自己肩膀上的脸庞——仍然显现出高热的通红，却比发情期刚开始的时候要稍微好一些，最危险的时候已经过去了，接下来甚至只用药剂都能把发情彻底控制下去。想到这里他又抬手碰了碰自己肩膀与脖子交界处的齿痕，发觉杰克刚刚并没有用力咬下去，只是略微破了一点皮，甚至不需要包扎，可不知为什么斯蒂芬却感到一阵细微的遗憾：在主动脱光衣服爬上杰克的床时他已经做好了准备面对接下来发生的所有事，但等杰克只给了他持续不了几天的临时标记，并没有强迫正式标记他之后，他却不知为何压根高兴不起来。

“如果这就是你想要的，兄弟，那么我也完全接受。”他低头亲了亲杰克金色的头顶，然后艰难地翻下了吊床，半路因为船体突如其来的猛烈颠簸而磕破了膝盖。因此等他穿戴好衣服，一瘸一拐地走出舰长休息舱的时候，他一眼就看到正站在门口窃窃私语的基里克和邦登朝他投来尤为苍白惊恐的眼神。

“奥布雷舰长刚刚睡下，大概一两个小时之后会醒，所以你最好赶紧给他做点吃的准备好；至于我——我现在就要来点咖啡。”斯蒂芬无视了两个人不明所以的惊恐，朝基里克点了点头，“顺便他一醒了就去叫我。”

“呃，医生，”两个人对视一眼，然后邦登鼓足勇气开了口，“原谅我们问这个问题，先生，但舰长他有没有……有没有标记你？”

“嗯？没有，他只是临时标记了我，没有长期影响，难道你们闻不出——啊，你们的确闻不出。”斯蒂芬抬起胳膊，嗅了嗅自己身上浓重的海盐与梨的信息素味，然后摇了摇头，“这可是我第二好的外套，我满心以为这一路都不用洗的。”

斯蒂芬并没意识到这个回答有多重要，但邦登与基里克的如释重负显而易见。“那就好，先生，那就好。”

“巴瑞特·邦登，你们是在担心什么我不知道的东西吗？”

“呃，医生，您也许忘了，”邦登挠了挠头皮，露出每次斯蒂芬问到和航海或者海军相关的蠢问题时那个无奈的表情，“在战舰上Alpha军官强行标记Beta可是要上军事法庭的。”

“哦！”斯蒂芬感觉自己突然明白了杰克为什么选择了只临时标记，但更多的思绪都被一个巨大的哈欠阻断了，“基里克，咖啡，现在就要。”

基里克嘟囔着转身下楼，邦登似乎也不愿这样尴尬面对医生，借口说要值班也溜走了。斯蒂芬在空无一人的走廊里伸了个懒腰才下楼回到医疗舱。他一进门就被一个仍然眼泪汪汪的布兰登拦住了，男孩头顶上紫糊糊的药膏差点没蹭斯蒂芬一脸。

“您是来叫我去见舰长的吗？”布兰登满怀期望地问，脸上的神情令斯蒂芬几乎不愿说出事实，但他在这件事上却也无法撒谎。

“不，”他摇了摇头，“奥布雷舰长的发情期已经被抑制住了，并不需要你的——帮助。”除此之外他什么都没说，因为无论多少温柔的话都无法抚慰这位垂头丧气的Omega；在医疗舱其他几名患者的窃窃私语中布兰登甚至忘记了礼貌道别，直接飞一样冲了出去。斯蒂芬站在门口注视了他的背影片刻，然后他摇了摇头，看向坐在桌子前面抬头望过来的麦克亚历斯特。

“马图林医生，您还要检查直肠的撕裂程度吗？”他的同事用拉丁语谨慎地问道。舰长在发情期标记了医生——哪怕只是临时标记——也最好不要嚷得全船人都知道。

“多谢你的关心；得益于润滑剂的帮助，撕裂并不严重，不需要上药。”

“舰长的身体还好吧，如果我可以询问的话？”

“哦，他很好，睡得像头牛一样；接下来几天只需要几副抑制药剂就可以恢复如初了。”

麦克亚历斯特的专长并非在Alpha发情上，所以他也只是礼貌地询问一番，并没有再深入探究下去，而且基里克恰好在这个时候专门往医疗舱给马图林医生送来了一壶咖啡，打断了他们的谈话。又交代几句之后斯蒂芬带着咖啡退回自己的的房间，终于有机会借由日记理清思绪。

“ **杰·奥的发情期虽然来势迅猛却并非全然出乎意料，他过去几个月甚至几年里的种种行为都为这一刻出了一把力。** ”他用惯常的密码文字潦草地写道， **“但让我完全没有料到的则是他竟然拒绝了船上专门为他准备的** **Omega** **，而是选择了……我，一个生理上甚至不完全和他相容的男性Beta** **。这样的选择背后究竟有怎样的原因？据我所知杰·奥只有在指挥战舰时才会展现出冷静理智的一面，在其他事情上他的选择或多或少都被一时的强烈情绪所影响，今日之事是否也是如此？但Alpha** **的发情期说到底和理智毫无关系，而是人类纯粹且原始的欲望，那么这是否意味着杰克对我其实一直隐藏了一定的欲望？若真如此，那他的确藏得极好，甚至逃过了我训练有素的眼睛，因此在今日之前我从未怀疑过他对我有这方面的感情——但这样的感情有究竟是什么呢？人类真的可以用一个孤零零的名词去形容两个人之间一段长达数年经历万千的关系吗？我知道我爱他，像兄弟和最好的朋友一样地爱他，并且确信他也如此，可除了这样的感情之外我们之间就真的再也没有其他的关系了吗？Alpha** **是极富领地意识的性别，占有欲和其他欲望密不可分，我和杰·奥这么多年的形影不离是否助长了他的这种情绪，令他在发情期的神志不清时下意识选择了早就沾满他自己信息素的我，而不是另一个全然陌生的Omega** **？那我呢，我该如何回应这样出于生理本能的感情？因为人类的身体是脆弱的，多变的，只有最为诚挚坚韧的心智才能抵得过时间与距离的折磨考验。倘若他下次发情期并没有我在身边，那么他是否会妥协于另一个陌生的Omega** **？——或者这才是他单纯临时标记我的原因，杰·奥清楚知道我的热情与爱意一旦递交出去便再也不会改变，而他不想用永久标记令我永久生活在痛苦之中。这的确是一种我从未考虑过出自Alpha** **的仁慈，但在我落笔的这一刻却仍然给予了我片刻痛苦：我痛苦于哪怕同杰·奥如此交心却仍然无法像两个共通的灵魂那样了解彼此，我们仍然要在私下揣摩彼此的心意之后小心翼翼地行事；或许这一切都是咎由自取，我曾经因为对他隐瞒了自己真实的职业而令他更为痛苦，而那一次的失望与折磨或许令我们永远失去了彻底交心的机会。但无论如何我还是会等他身体好转之后同他好好谈一谈，至少——至少作为他的医生我必须彻底了解他对这件事的想法。** ”

他的时机掌握的正好，刚一放下笔房门上就立刻响起了敲门声，片刻后邦登的头探了进来。“舰长醒了，医生，他想见你。”斯蒂芬点点头，收好日记本后拎着药品箱跟随邦登回到了舰长休息舱。他在踏进门口的瞬间就察觉到房间里正吹拂着海风，纵然冰冷潮湿却无比清醒——基里克显然刚打开了窗户，而杰克正披着一件衬衣坐在吊床上，脸颊通红看向他。

“斯蒂芬，”杰克在挥手示意基里克退下之后对斯蒂芬用比平日低多了的声音羞赧地开口了，“我希望我刚才的行为没有给你造成太多困扰或者痛苦。”

“完全没有，我亲爱的。无论作为你的朋友还是你的医生，在那种情况下都该帮你一把。况且你展现出了我未曾听说过的理智与温柔，我甚至要承你的情，能让我目睹到发情期Alpha的这一面。”

斯蒂芬边回答边走到吊床旁边，抬手抹了抹杰克仍然冒着汗的额头，然后又凑过去迎着光线观察他的瞳孔是否还和刚才一样扩散；一切征兆都显示出杰克已经没有一个多小时前时那样急切地需要结合了，但当斯蒂芬靠近时他还是忍不住深吸了口气，然后用脸颊蹭了蹭斯蒂芬的脖子——虽然他的脸立刻红得发亮，因自己的失礼而磕磕巴巴地道歉。

“用不着道歉，杰克，这很正常；彻底结束Alpha发情期的办法是让Alpha在结合伴侣的体内成结，所以你其实仍在发情期内。如果不采取措施的话你大概会在十二小时以内再次进入之前的狂热状态。”

“但是我……咬了你一口，对吧？”杰克目光闪躲望向斯蒂芬被衬衣、领巾以及马甲紧紧裹住的脖子和肩膀，“我有点印象自己咬了你一口。所以——疼吗？”

“一点也不疼——而且我请求你别让自己为这种事情操心，那只是无伤大雅的一口，是你临时标记时下意识的举动。我完全相信你对我没有任何恶意。”

“哦。”杰克看起来莫名其妙有些泄气，以至于斯蒂芬又抬手摸了摸他的额头，那里汗涔涔的皮肤虽然已经没了之前滚烫的触感，但仍比斯蒂芬的手要热太多了，而杰克似乎很享受斯蒂芬手指冰冷的触感，闭上眼睛用额头追随斯蒂芬的指尖，似乎不情愿让他离开。而斯蒂芬纵容了杰克有点孩子气的行为，并且感受到一股从未有过的满足感；他从未设想过自己竟然会在这种方面为杰克带来愉悦。

“杰克，趁你现在意识还算清醒，我有些重要的事情需要和你商量。”斯蒂芬哪怕在换上略微严肃的腔调之后也没有撤开手，而且仍然轻轻按揉杰克太阳穴周围的神经，希望能让对方一直紧绷的弦稍微松一松。杰克哼了一声，抬眼望向他，做了个侧耳倾听的姿势，于是斯蒂芬继续说了下去：“我刚才说你仍然出于发情期，必须要采取措施才能彻底解决，所以我希望能和你尽快讨论都有哪些选择。”

杰克的脸比刚才又略微红了一些，显然想到了斯蒂芬说过的某些字眼，于是斯蒂芬决定顺势而下：“其中最妥当的方法就是在结合伴侣的体内成结，这样哪怕临时标记分泌的信息素也足够令你的身体彻底脱离发情期，结束后你只需要不到半天的时间就能立刻恢复如常，继续你在惊奇号上的工作。”

“这么快？”杰克惊讶地说，“我还以为无论如何Alpha的发情期都至少要三天。”

“三天是平均值，一天或者七天的案例都存在，但通常来说成结之后发情期就会结束——杰克，你莫非从来没有成结过？”

没有——杰克带着几乎令斯蒂芬不忍卒视的尴尬与羞赧回答，常年的海上生活让他一直依靠抑制剂以及随便哪个港口的妓女度过发情期，而他以为成结就意味着永久标记。

“你难道没上过海军专门给Alpha军官提供的课程吗？我记得在那些课上军官们都会学到这方面的知识。”

“那些课绝大多数时候我都在打瞌睡——再说了升中尉的考试又不考这个。”

斯蒂芬朝他投去讽刺的一瞥。“是啊，升中尉只要你是Alpha就够了。好吧，杰克，成结不等于永久标记，真正标记的举动其实是在成结瞬间咬破结合伴侣性腺的信息素囊——这是每个Alpha发情期都会产生的本能举动，你说不定在之前也有意无意这样做过，只不过从没彻底要下去过而已。”

一个近乎不屑的表情从杰克脸上一晃而过，但他什么都没说，于是斯蒂芬继续讲了下去：“因此你用不着太担心这次的发情期，虽然强度大了些——无疑归咎于你对抑制剂的依赖——但只要你能够和布兰登先生结合的时候成一次结——”

“你给我等一下，”杰克的蓝眼睛立刻瞪得滚圆，羞赧的表情一扫而空，大嗓门也随之回归，“布兰登？！你提他干什么？”

“他是随船的Omega，杰克，我当然在提议你和他结合。”

“斯蒂芬！”杰克的表情带着谴责与愤怒的震惊，但声音说到后半句话逐渐微弱了下去，“我还以为——我还以为你说了这么多是在说我们两个。”

“可是杰克，我是个男性Beta。”斯蒂芬同样感到震惊，“我的生理结构注定我没法完全满足你的需求。你会——”他绞尽脑汁搜索这能够让杰克理解的表达，知道那些佶屈聱牙的拉丁语字眼绝对不是杰克此刻想要听到的，“我做不到让你尽兴；我甚至要提前做准备才不让自己因为你正常的尺寸而直肠撕裂，更别提成结之后。杰克，你要知道Alpha成结之后龟头的尺寸是平时的两倍，而且一旦成结后要过将近半个小时才会慢慢消退。”

杰克的脸在斯蒂芬讲解最最基本的Alpha生理时再一次胀成深红色，但他的表情却很坚决。“不行，斯蒂芬，我没法想象自己和一个完全不熟的陌生人做这种事情，万一我忍不住——天呐，尤其不能和布兰登，他还是个孩子，我万一真的不小心彻底标记了他……告诉我除此之外还有什么办法。”

“抑制剂。”斯蒂芬直白地告诉他，“你已经度过了发情期最危险的阶段，接下来几副抑制药剂会让你的信息素再次回到正常。但这这无异于饮鸩止渴，杰克，对你来说尤其如此。你现在在做的就是在满是破洞的船身上打一层又一层的补丁，同时向上帝祈祷下一波海浪不要太大；可一旦狂风怒浪真的席卷而来——而且绝对会在未来的某一天前来，那么你只能眼睁睁看着这艘船彻底沉底。”

他觉得自己说得够直白明确了，他甚至为了杰克特地用了对方肯定能懂的形容。但出乎斯蒂芬的意料，等他说完后杰克甚至想也没想就伸出手：

“给我抑制剂。”他声音低沉，“等到沉船的那天我再想别的办法。”

“等到那一天就没有别的办法了，杰克，甚至我也救不了你！”斯蒂芬不管外面许多双正在偷听的耳朵，扯着嗓子喊了起来，“我曾经接手过一个病人，自从妻子难产去世就一直用抑制剂推迟发情期，直到他的身体再也承受不住，将过去十年积攒的所有信息素一齐爆发出来；他被送到我手上的时候已经因高烧陷入了昏迷，而我拼尽全力也没能保住他的心脏——信息素爆炸式的紊乱令他身体里最重要的器官运作过载，在胸腔里炸成了好几瓣。他和你差不多年纪，杰克，但要比你健康得多也轻松得多；而你，天天风吹日晒，暴饮暴食，生活作息一遇到点风吹草动就极为不规律，再加上你甚至从来都没让自己经历过一个完整的发情期，你只会比我曾经的那位病人死的更早，更快，更痛苦！”

杰克的脸随着斯蒂芬尖利的声音每高一度就白一分，到了最后几乎和身上的衬衣一个颜色了；但即便如此他还是紧紧咬着嘴唇，一声不吭，显然不愿改变自己之前的决定。斯蒂芬只扫了一眼面前这张固执的脸就觉得自己的心脏快要被气炸了，他立刻转身走到摆放自己药品箱的桌子旁边，从箱子里取出早就调配好的抑制剂，然后尽量用砸不碎瓶子却能砸出声响的力度放在桌子上。

“拿去喝吧。”他没好气地说，“反正你这次死不了；要真死了正好让我解剖看个究竟。”说完他拎着自己的药品箱，也不告别就跺着脚离开了舰长休息舱，并且在跨门而出时对外面一左一右听墙角的基里克和邦登投去比南纬四十度的海水还要冰冷刺骨的眼神。

斯蒂芬回到医疗舱，给麦克亚历斯特简单交代了几句除非疑难杂症不要打扰他之后就钻进了自己的房间。在桌子后面坐下来之后他还仍然感觉自己的手在不停颤抖，想要用无论哪种武器给看不见的敌人狠狠来上几下子；片刻后他又想拉琴，可大提琴却被他留在了舰长舱——他之前一直期待等杰克不那么忙之后能和对方合奏一曲。

“该死的厚脑壳英国佬，固执倔强的蠢货！”他对着桌子上的灯笼低声咒骂，然后把手蒙在脸上，过了好一会才深吸口气缓缓止住了颤抖。在面前摊开日记的最后一段似乎在明晃晃嘲笑斯蒂芬之前的多愁善感，于是这下他甚至对在日记里再痛骂一顿杰克都失去了兴趣。最终，他草草脱下外套，解开领巾，在最不同寻常的时间段翻上吊床，并且立刻因身体与情感的双重消耗而进入了睡眠。

***

斯蒂芬只睡了堪堪两个小时就被吵醒了，因为杰克派了一名士兵带来口信，“邀请马图林医生去舰长舱和他共进午餐”；斯蒂芬粗声粗气地拒绝了，宁愿饿肚子也不想这么快就再次见到杰克。几个小时之后舰长的口信再次抵达医生办公室，这次变成了“极其诚挚地邀请马图林医生和舰长共进丰盛的晚餐，如果马图林医生有空闲的话”。斯蒂芬唇边因为措辞礼貌程度大幅度升级而绽开的笑意只出现了一瞬就消失了，因为他仍然对杰克很生气，而且他之前因为熬夜工作在办公室存了不少饼干，虽然干巴巴的不怎么好吃，但至少不会让他因赌气而饿死。

他正边咀嚼嘴里的饼干边下意识抖掉在下一块上钻洞的小虫子，急匆匆的脚步声又一次由远及近然后停在房门口；但还没等斯蒂芬咽下嘴里的东西大声发出类似“我都说了我绝对不会和奥布雷舰长共进午餐、晚餐或者早餐”的抗议，办公室的门就被火急火燎地推开了，门后露出邦登毫无血色的脸，而斯蒂芬甚至没等他开口就已经意识到了事态的严重。

“舰长又昏倒了，医生。”邦登在斯蒂芬锐利的瞪视中立刻把声音压到最低，“而且这次真的很不妙。”

这次很不妙的昏厥万幸发生在航海室，在场的只有一副和航海长，所以没像第一次甲板上那样引起恐慌。斯蒂芬再次被邦登领到了舰长休息舱，杰克已经被其他人抬了过来，而斯图尔顿先生忧心忡忡地站在门口偷偷往门里看。“马图林医生，”他见到斯蒂芬之后立刻松了口气，仿佛救星已经降临，“舰长这次昏厥是不是又和发情期有关？我觉得自己不该贸然靠近他。”

“十有八九。”斯蒂芬站在门口就闻到了杰克的信息素一个劲往外面飘，“我感谢你的谨慎，斯图尔顿先生，但这里没什么你能做的了，还是按照你们海军的规定该干嘛干嘛。我保证这次绝对会彻底解决奥布雷舰长的发情，还你们一个绝对不会动不动就昏厥的舰长。”

片刻后休息舱里的所有人再一次被斯蒂芬赶了出去——或者说大家看到马图林医生脸上愤怒的表情以及致命的瞪视之后全都惜命地逃跑了，而斯蒂芬根本没意识到他们在他身后紧紧关上了门，目光一直死死盯着杰克床头桌上那个熟悉的小瓶子。瓶身恰好放在灯笼旁边，所以他一眼就能看出里面的液体还剩多少——一口都没动。

“你这个不听医嘱自以为是的蠢货！”斯蒂芬走到吊床旁边，对着脸色再次红得吓人的杰克大声吼道。他一瞬间几乎顺从了自己内心的冲动，把瓶子里的抑制剂直接浇在杰克的脸上，看他能不能醒过来；但杰克哪怕在昏迷中仍然因高热与痛苦而发出的呻吟令他瞬间心软了。斯蒂芬站在吊床旁久久凝视着自己最亲爱的朋友，叹了口气后俯下身抱住那颗金发凌乱的脑袋，抵上杰克汗涔涔的额头。

“我会治好你的。”斯蒂芬轻声说，“无论哪一种方法。”

***

杰克再次醒过来的时候斯蒂芬正光溜溜地半躺在他的身边，硕大汗珠顺着下巴接滚落到在杰克的肩膀上。斯蒂芬饶有兴趣地看着杰克先试探着睁开了半边眼睛，对上自己的目光后立刻像只把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟一样又紧紧闭上了。

“杰克，”斯蒂芬说，“我知道你醒了，所以请你当个有理智的成年人，睁开眼睛。”

“斯蒂芬……”杰克在绝大多数时候还是非常听话的，“你怎么会在这里？”

“如果你能按照我的话乖乖喝抑制剂，那我根本不需要在这和你这么待着。”斯蒂芬的怒火因为杰克这个愚蠢的问题又冒上来了，一抬胳膊翻身压在杰克身上。“我本来能待在自己的办公室里好好整理这些天的信天翁观测笔记，或者和麦克亚历斯特讨论我们一路上记录的疑难杂症——哪怕给底层甲板那些水手割痔疮都比和你干这个强！”

“我亲爱的斯蒂芬，你完全可以冲我生气，但请你考虑一下自己的身体，你还没有完全——”杰克的担忧在打量到他们两个同样光溜溜的身体时被堵在了喉咙里，他仿佛直到这个时候才意识到斯蒂芬为什么会在这里，并且究竟在做什么，然后他那张圆润微胖的脸庞立刻红得能滴出血来一样，但蔚蓝双眼里却闪烁着这些年间斯蒂芬愈发难得一见的动人光芒：惊讶，期待，狂喜，还有无限的活力——他看起来仿佛又变成了那个刚刚成为索菲号船长的年轻人，即将探索未来无限的可能。

“你怎么会在这里。”他又重复了一遍自己的问题，语气却截然不同，一句不敢相信的感叹，仿佛这一切都只是自己最美好的梦。而斯蒂芬——在对待杰克的时候总是一次又一次打破自己原则与底线的可怜人——也立刻心软了。他朝杰克的脸颊伸出手，而杰克也立刻微微抬起上半身，迫不及待地迎接他的碰触。作为杰克的医生这个动作对斯蒂芬来说是家常便饭，可他却从没在这样做的时候感受到胸口里在此刻涌出的无限温情。

“因为你是个厚脑壳蠢货。”他嘀咕了一声，但语气柔和了太多，再加上他的手指一直轻轻抚摸着杰克的眉弓，所以他身下的这位后脑壳蠢货只是朝他咧嘴一笑。“但请你诚实告诉我，杰克，你究竟为什么没有喝抑制剂？”

“因为——你显然不想让我继续喝，在这种事情上听你的总没错。”

“那你为什么之前表现得比我的那头骡子还倔？”

“因为你说的话太让我伤心了，斯蒂芬，让我去和什么随船的Omega结合——斯蒂芬，你难道真的不知道我为什么那么拒绝这个念头吗？不光因为那个Omega只是个什么不懂的孩子，我根本没法带给他任何希望，更因为、因为——”

“我知道，杰克。”斯蒂芬用手指轻轻揉了揉杰克左半边被他缝补过无数次的耳朵，“你可能因为发情而记不得了，但在一个有着极为诱人信息素的Omega和平平无奇的我之间，你选择了我。”

“你才不是平平无奇，我非常喜欢你身上那股雪茄的味道，总能让我安心。”

斯蒂芬花了几秒钟记下自己的确可以把不同种类的信息素是否能够带来不同的情绪影响作为之后的研究课题，然后把注意力重新转回杰克身上。“但在那样毫无理智纯粹被欲望所掌控的时候，你却只对我进行了临时标记，杰克，我觉得这很能说明问题。”

“说明什么问题？”

“说明你也许并不是打心底想要标记我。”

“这是屁话，斯蒂芬，扎扎实实的屁话！”杰克面对自己的朋友难得爆了粗口，“你不知道我有多少次希望能够标记你，让你浑身上下都沾满我的信息素，好让所有人——无论是你的朋友还是你的敌人都清楚知道你彻彻底底只属于我一个人。”他说到最后脸色飞红，但却一直没有移开眼睛，“老天，斯蒂芬，你真的不知道我想这些究竟想了多久了，在马洪港那间秘密刑房里看到你的第一眼就——要不是你的身体那么虚弱，我说不定当场就标记了你。”

“原来是这样。”斯蒂芬属于医生以及科学家的大脑立刻飞速转了起来，“怪不得你这次的发情期来得这么凶猛，并且能够抵抗住Omega的信息素；你在那个时候说不定已经因为强烈的领地意识对我做出了某种没有实体的标记，并且在之后一直渴望真正的结合，而这几天艰险的航行导致我们无法定期见面成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。但是杰克，你对我的感情莫非只是保护欲？——原谅我的直白，但我必须要搞清楚这件事才行。”

“斯蒂芬，你怎么会觉得我对你只有保护欲！当然保护欲是其中一部分，因为你实在让我没法放心，我之前就总是担心你从船舷旁边掉下去在炮筒上摔烂脑子，或者沉下去之后咕咚咕咚溺水而死，现在再加上这该死的情报——但我对天发誓绝对不只如此。我对于你一直抱有很深的感情，斯蒂芬，你是我最好的朋友，我之前从未得到过的兄弟，一个能令我不必考虑身份与礼仪畅所欲言的伴侣，更别提你是这么多年唯一和我有着完全一致音乐喜好的人！而在这么多的感情之上再加上深切的爱难道是多么困难的事吗？你真的让我伤心了。”

“杰克！我从没想过我的直白会让你这样伤心，请接受的歉意。”

“我非常乐意接受，但我还是要再重复一遍，斯蒂芬，你让我很伤心，无视甚至扭曲了我的感情，而且竟然还要质问我为什么不愿意直接对你永久标记！老天，你为什么不问问你自己？”

“问我自己什么？”

“问问你自己究竟是否真的愿意被一个Alpha标记。”杰克的表情突然变得严肃起来，“我太了解你的尊严了，斯蒂芬，而且你肯定也听说过那些被Alpha标记的男性Beta有些挺不好的名声——说他们自甘堕落，宁愿像Omega一样被人豢养也不愿靠自己的双手挣面包吃。我虽然对这种名声一点也不在乎，但我却知道你很在乎；你已经因为——”杰克明智地咽下曾经差点导致他们两个闹翻的那个词，“总之我不想再多给你一个和别人决斗的理由。”

杰克说完之后一脸诚挚望向斯蒂芬，但斯蒂芬却没有立刻回答他，而是在杰克略显焦急的目光中仔细思索了片刻才继续开口：“我非常感激你的体贴，杰克，但我必须要告诉你，我对这种事情也一点都不在乎；事实上我还以为我对Omega的态度已经能够清楚显现出我对整个性别等级的看法。对我而言Alpha，Beta和Omega都只是大自然千万年以来进化的产物，没有优劣之分，而我们当今所形成的等级只是社会的主观意识强加其上的：生产资源一直掌握在Alpha的手里，于是Alpha就高于其他所有性别，并且按照自己的需求将刻板印象强加于其他性别。但请你仔细想一想，杰克，一个暴躁易怒，热爱争权夺利并且无法控制自己原始欲望的性别全体真的胜过勤俭耐劳并组成我们社会基石的Beta，以及真正掌握绝大部分生育权的Omega吗？所以不，我对那些不好的名声向来嗤之以鼻，况且我认为我们之间哪怕性别不同也一直是平等的，你的标记或者信息素在我身上体现出的也只不过是我们结合的事实而已。”

“我们当然是平等的！”杰克瞪大眼睛，“斯蒂芬，除去在战舰上我因为指挥权而高于你之外，我从没想过——”

“当然，亲爱的，我当然知道你没那么想过，这也是为什么我没法不对你抱有同样的感情——虽然我可能发觉得略微晚了一些。”斯蒂芬低头对自己的朋友露出笑容，然后得到一个过于灿烂的回应，让他的表情不由自主彻底舒展开来。“我的意思是，只要你不怕等我们一到孟买就上军事法庭的话，我并不介意被你永久标记——而且我也不觉得这个标记会改变我们之间的任何事情。”

“所以他们还是告诉你了，是吧。”杰克的表情从傻笑变成有点懊恼，“不过你放心，斯蒂芬，军事法庭听上去吓人，但其实只是走个过场，毕竟海军不会为了一个Beta水手或者木匠去处刑自己培养多年的Alpha军官——再说了，我这不算强迫你，对吧？”他信誓旦旦的语气说到最后已经能听出心虚，而斯蒂芬再次对他微微一笑。

“当然不算；但如果你想的话，我们可以等到了孟买再正式结合，甚至在结合之前让当地的行政长官给我们举办个仪式，好让这一切更名正言顺一些。”

杰克的眼睛转了几圈，显然在考虑其中利弊，然后有些期待地看向斯蒂芬：“如果我选择等到了孟买再正式结合，那这一路上我还能有——”他用下巴指了指自己仍然黏糊糊的下半身，“已经两次了，斯蒂芬，结果我根本什么都没体会到，甚至一点都不记得。”

“看在你这次发情期的确很难熬的份上，接下来的两天你想有多少就有多少；但我已经对斯图尔顿先生给出了承诺，两天后你必须变回之前那个奥布雷舰长。况且你的耐力没那么不好吧，杰克，连这短短的几个月都忍耐不了？”

杰克看上去似乎很想摇头，但在斯蒂芬的瞪视下他立刻接受了仅有接下来两天的提案，深知如果自己得寸进尺，那么连这两天也一定保不住了。只不过他的闷闷不乐在斯蒂芬凑过来亲他的时候立刻一扫而光，杰克欣喜若狂地吻着斯蒂芬的嘴唇，嗅着他身上苦涩的雪茄味，用舌头舔着他的脖子和肩膀的交界处，把孟买以及接下来几个月的航行忘了一干二净。

***

惊奇号上的军官和船员之中只有寥寥数人收到了斯蒂芬和杰克的结合仪式邀请，但没有接到邀请的人也并没有多么丧气，因为没人乐意在孟买火热的骄阳下穿全套礼装制服听行政长官对Alpha对结合关系的主导性滔滔不绝整整半个小时。期间杰克一直紧紧握着斯蒂芬的手，生怕他因为不耐烦此般长篇大论而径直离开，而出乎他意料的是斯蒂芬竟然好脾气地全然接下，虽然杰克感觉他今天待人接物比平常都略显僵硬，有时候杰克在他耳边大声喊都得不到一句反应。

答案在他们回到在陆地下榻的旅店时终于被揭晓：杰克哭笑不得看着斯蒂芬从耳朵里掏出两枚蜡球，然后朝他挑了挑眉毛。但紧接着斯蒂芬解开了领巾，而汗水顺着敞开的衬衣领口将雪茄味的信息素传入杰克的鼻腔，于是其他一切都无关紧要了。他甚至不记得自己怎样朝斯蒂芬猛地扑了过去，野蛮地把对方最好的一件马甲上的黄铜扣子全都扯掉了。斯蒂芬最开始还在嘟囔，等杰克吻住他之后不得不挑换气的间隙讲话，而等他们光溜溜地躺在一起之后他就只剩下了大口喘气与呻吟的份。

好在旅店专门给结合伴侣提供的床足够大，得以让斯蒂芬在的确被压得喘不过来气的时候伸手把自己推到一边，而不是一个劲担心会从床沿直接摔下去；但与此同时他却出乎意料怀念和杰克挤在一张吊床上的拥挤感——那是种只有广阔大海才能给予的亲密，哪怕他们能够在陆地上完美复制吊床和其他一切设施，却并不会有船体在浪尖颠簸时上下左右的摇晃所营造出的别样氛围。

但这些只在斯蒂芬思绪最最边缘的地方一晃而过，因为杰克终于结束了对他脖子和肩膀的摧残，决定开始朝更下面的方向——或者说向南进发了。斯蒂芬因Alpha极富侵略性的信息素有些头晕脑胀，因此没能第一时间警告杰克南纬的某些位置藏了令他意想不到的暗礁，于是——

“我的老天爷啊，斯蒂芬！”杰克扯着嗓子嚷了起来，而斯蒂芬真希望自己没把蜡球从耳朵里那么早就取出来，“你的——你的屁股里面怎么会有——”

“只是个医疗用具而已，杰克，还记得我跟你说过Alpha成结时龟头的尺寸会——我请求你慢一点，杰克，慢一点。”

“老天爷啊！”杰克又感叹了一句，然后把斯蒂芬屁股里的东西小心翼翼抽了出来，“我还以为‘屁股里有根棍子’只是在打比方！”

那的确是根棍子，至少绝大部分都是细长的柱状，只有尾端和头部不同：杰克抓住的那一头被打磨成了恰好一根手指能够勾住的圆环，而他慢慢抽出来的那一段则是——则是体积相当可观的扁圆球体。杰克只对着床头柜上的灯笼扫了一眼手里的这根棍子就立刻满脸通红，作为Alpha男性他的想象力令他无师自通。

“我查阅了一些记录男性Beta与Alpha结合的案例记录，直肠严重撕裂在成结的时候通常无法避免，但五年前一位名叫威廉·瑟斯比的Alpha研究专家在南太平洋一座小岛的土著居民那里有了特别地发现：在这个特别的部落里Omega和女性性别都无比稀缺，所以大量Alpha和Beta男性为了繁衍后代必须结合。于是那里的Beta男性会在性别分化之后就立刻使用一种特制的木质器械，好让自己的身体能够逐渐适应Alpha的结。当然了瑟斯比的论文没能在欧洲学术界激起多大水花，绝大部分学者在看到题目的时候就已经跳过了，但他的发现却给予了我莫大帮助。自从我们几个月前的那次谈话之后我就拜托了惊奇号上的木匠为了打造了一整套工具，头部尺寸从小到大，而我从那之后就一直每天花几个小时的时间让自己适应尺寸，直到——”

斯蒂芬颇为自豪的讲述被杰克在他嘴上的一顿乱啃彻底打断了；几分钟后他愤怒地推开杰克，恶狠狠地瞪着他，却只听到自己的结合伴侣仿佛在看第一次出现在世界上的新物种一样一眨不眨地盯着他：“你让惊奇号上可怜的木匠给你做了——做了——”

“做了最大尺寸和你成结时龟头一般大小的适应器，就是你刚从我屁股里取出来的这个。所以杰克，你究竟要不要把你自己的塞进来呢，还是说你想继续和我讨论海军战舰上的木匠究竟该履行那些职责？”

接下来他们如何不必过多赘述，杰克对此事再无知也能任凭本能行事，而斯蒂芬则是这方面的专家，又做了极为充足的准备，可见他在这件事上的究竟有多势在必得。无论如何，从今以后斯蒂芬终于可以无需通报就径直闯入舰长休息舱，而杰克对斯蒂芬无穷无尽的担忧也有了名正言顺的理由——他担惊受怕的日子也的确还有很多很多。他们的结合很快就传遍了海军上下，对这般不同寻常的结合有些人嗤之以鼻，更多人当做玩笑，但那些曾经追随过杰克和斯蒂芬的船员与军官们全都送上了最真挚的祝福。

当斯蒂芬被一个成结后幸福得呼噜的杰克从后面紧紧抱在怀里，并且任凭一条满是歉意的舌头在自己被咬出血的肩膀上讨好地舔来舔去时，基里克和邦登正坐在旅店楼下的酒吧里，为他们头顶那对新人举杯庆祝。

“希望舰长和医生幸福快乐。”他们两个今天下午有幸穿着自己最好的一套刷得闪亮的衣服，站在人群最后目睹两个人正式成为结合伴侣，而那一刻甚至基里克多年愁苦愤懑的老脸上都扭曲出一道类似微笑的表情，更别提突然邦登涌入眼眶并且立刻被飞快擦掉的热泪。

邦登把杯子里的啤酒一饮而尽后基里克也小声念叨了一句“希望结合后医生别再搞什么奇奇怪怪的动物进舰长舱”，然后就听到邦登打了个酒嗝，颇为多愁善感地开口了：

“无论别人怎么说，咱们舰长和医生真是天生一对，和是Alpha还是Beta一点关系都没有。”

“他们知道什么，那些操蛋们，一张臭嘴留着没用不如舔我的腚。”基里克哑着嗓子吐出一串咒骂，“我倒想看看说这种话的Alpha被像医生这样天不怕地不怕的Beta锤破脑壳的那天。等到那个时候，我要再给他们举杯。”

一根支索的断裂不会对航行造成太大影响，但又一根，再一根，若不加以阻止那么最终的结局只有桅杆折断，船身倾覆——可若是遇上真正汹涌的海浪与怒号的疾风，区区人力又怎能阻挡大自然无穷无尽的力量？而在这间旅店的昏暗酒吧里，两根支索已经毫无自知地逐渐绷紧，纵使巨船此刻正在黑暗中平稳航行，终有一天会有足够多的支索绷紧，断裂，狠狠甩在掌船人的脸上，然后带着桅杆朝它们想要的方向倒去——就在未来，或许近在咫尺的未来。


End file.
